Inside Jokes
Referencing inside jokes only Beard Lovers would get is a signature trait of WheezyWaiter videos which has helped him build a loyal following but also creates a barrier of entry to new viewers. Wheezy himself has joked about this in several videos, such as How Not to Go Viral. The below list catalogs every inside joke so far in WheezyWaiter. 'Kicking Fake Puppies' Every Monday Craig has started the fad of kicking through the air digitalized to look as if he is kicking puppies. However, these fake puppies are obviously pictures making the joke 'funny'. See 'Does Great Art Require Suffering' for Joke Example 'Breathing' In the video, 'I Hate Things,' Craig expresses his hatred for the fact that many YouTubers have 'things' that they do, and anyone else who does something similar will be accused of copying the originator of the 'thing.' With this in mind, he makes breathing his 'thing,' and announces that whomever breathes in their videos are copying him. Breathing occurs in many of the videos following 'I Hate Things.' 'Clones' Ever since the start of WheezyWaiter, he has used a cloning machine to perform re-enactments, demonstrations, do chores, etc. After their tasks are completed, they jump to their deaths in an alligator pit located in his kitchen. 'Craig with a Wig' 'Craig with a Wig' is a recurring skit in which Craig, while wearing a mullet wig and sitting at the kitchen table, expresses his hatred of something in a monotone voice, then slowly turns his head to the camera as his outro jingle plays ("It's Craig-itty Craig, Craig with a Wig! *ding*) and his face curls into a smile. 'Skybank' Early on in WheezyWaiter, Craig revealed that he has a removable roof, and instead of using a traditional bank to store his money, he is so strong that he can simply throw his money into the sky and it won't fall back down for days. He refers to this as his Skybank. 'Whale Tank' In the area between Craig's chair and the kitchen, there is a large tank under the floor in which he keeps his pet whale. The wooden cover for the tank breaks if one stands on it for too long, initiating a quick skit with the inhabitants of the whale tank. 'Wearing a Hot Dog Suit' Craig occasionally wears a hot dog suit for added comedy. 'Banjo Face' When Craig is outstandingly happy, he smiles toward the camera in such a way that banjo music plays. Sometimes, this is followed by an unhappy face while sorrowful violin music plays. 'Coffee' Often Craig will interrupt whatever is happening in order to turn away for a second, sniff the air, and say "I think the coffee's done...*turns to camera* I love it when the coffee's done!" After which, he goes into the kitchen and retrieves the coffee. 'Camera Angles' In the past, Craig has been shown to have different personalities and opinions depending on the camera angle. Often, he will even have conversations with "me from a different angle" or "me in the close-up." 'Mimicking Emoticons in the YouTube Comments' Craig often interacts with his audience, and when displaying a comment which contains an emoticon, he will display the emoticon over his face while imitating said emoticon. 'Ty the Regular Guy' The recurring skit 'Ty the Regular Guy' was centered around Ty, Craig's temporary roommate, and his mundane day-to-day life. Often it would show clips of him washing dishes or eating breakfast. However, the first season ended with him shooting a racist and the end of the second season ended with him running from the police. 'Censorship' In WheezyWaiter, the word "s**t" is censored as *shirt*, while covering Craig's mouth with a picture of a various shirt sold at WheezyWaiter.com. A**hole is changed to *pants*hole, while covering Craig's mouth with a picture of a pair of pants. All other swear words are censored with a *ding*. Also, whenever Craig mentions the name of the restaurant that he worked for as a waiter, it is censored with the sound of a piano. Example: "I used to make vlogs about waiting tables back when I worked at *piano sounds*." 'Free Bagel Friday' Every Friday, Craig ends his videos with a skit, which begins with him saying "Oh, *shirt*, it's Free Bagel Friday." He then appears at work and punches his boss, stealing a bagel from him. Free Bagel Friday is currently on a hiatus, and it is unknown when it will be back, although Craig has stated multiple times that it will return eventually. (Note: FBF was only introduced after Craig was no longer a waiter. Thus, the boss Craig punches is from his second job.) 'Toy Piano' Craig owns a small multicolored piano, which appears to be a children's toy. It is used for some songs in various WheezyWaiter videos, and also the *ding* at the end of Craig with a Wig's theme song. In the past he has also used the keyboard to punctuate what he says. As Craig stated, "I use it to make no sense, really. When I make no sense, I just slam the keyboard." 'Explosion Wednesday (Maybe)' Every Wednesday, Craig begins his video with some sort of explosion. He talks about explosions in the news, and other exploding items have been seen, such as exploding pens. Most of the time, Craig begins his video post-intro by saying "It's Wednesday, Wednesday, Explosion Wednesday!" while accompanied by many explosions. However, Craig was not sure if Explosion Wednesday should be a "thing" for several years until it was ended on February 6th, 2013. He then started making Explosion Wednesday videos officially a "thing" on March 5th 2014. 'New Couch' Shortly after moving to his new apartment, Craig bought a new, red couch. As stated in "Wheezy Pleases No One," the new couch "features three cushions for the back and three cushions for the butt ... the bottom portion of the couch features exposed wood to remind you that nature has to die for you to have nice things. This lovely new sofa is adorned with an assortment of crevices to hide your money, firearms, wasabi funyuns, statues of false idols, and screams of anger. The couch is encased with red fabric made from the finest fabrics and rednesses and encasements and couches." Craig constantly brings up his new couch, even though by now, it's not so new anymore. Hey, in Wheezy's World, nothing makes sense, but we still go along with it because it's more fun that way!